


The Five Of Diamonds

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: in due time, i shall blossom [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: This was a prompt on my work The Writening, but I've moved it over here now.It's incredibly self-inserty, but I hope you like it! Leave kind comments, please!
Series: in due time, i shall blossom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424428
Kudos: 3





	1. Chic Chick! The Start Of A Rebellion!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Writening!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494675) by [BeeTeeDubya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14). 



To Ella, the world had always been a tough, unkind place.

She had anxiety, the government was corrupt, and recently, literal supervillains had started destroying things in _her fucking hometown_.

The first member was a young man in elegant blues called Muticus, though he seemed to be a sidekick of sorts, as he was led by an older man in pure black known as Gato Black. Muticus sometimes would be out of sight, but when he did, frightening, item-based monsters would aid Gato Black in his pillaging.

The two had rampaged through the town many times, destroying establishments & on more than one occasion severely injuring people. Luckily, however, nobody had died so far.

One fateful day, Ella had been out shopping when the screams of _Gato Black_ and _Muticus_ began. She’d quickly found a place to hide and watched in horror as the statue in the middle of the plaza was sliced in two by Gato Black's sword.

Ella began to get the feeling she was going to die here, and in her panic, she was entirely unaware of the glowing moth that landed in a purse she’d fixed up herself.

 _Dearest Ella,_ a voice spoke in her mind, _I could sense your fear from halfway across the world._

“Who’s there?” she said fearfully, jumping in place. To Ella's knowledge, the monsters created by Muticus were caused by magical feathers embedding themselves into items random folks were holding; what if this was Muticus attempting to make a monster out of her stuff?

 _I am not Muticus or Gato Black, nor am I associated with them,_ the voice said as if reading her mind, _I am against them… or rather, I will be. I am only so much help on my own, however - I will need your help._

“M-me?” Ella stammered out, “What do you expect me to do?”

_I can grant you the power to help - to become a superheroine - and face the monsters that plague your home. Will you accept?_

Ella’s fear was still prevalent in her mind. “Even if you can grant me superpowers, I have no experience,” she pointed out, “I’ll die!”

 _I’ll guide you, don’t worry,_ the voice whispered soothingly, _I won’t let any major harm come to you - that is my promise to you._

“O-okay…” Ella said with uncertainty tinging her tone, “How can I help?”

 _Well…_ the voice spoke as powerful energy washed over her, making her feel more confident than she’d been in quite some time, _here’s how it works…_

* * *

Gato Black had cornered a bunch of the mall’s patrons. There was a crazed grin in his eyes, one that spelled death in those of his victims-to-be.

He’d extended his claws when something wrapped around his hand, yanking him backwards into the fist of a new figure.

She was clad in red with black spots adorning her, and she had a determined look on her face. Her fist was raised back, and as Gato Black came flying towards her, she decked him, sending him over the heads of the civilians and into a wall, causing a spider-web of cracks to form upon collision.

With a grunt of pain, Gato Black fell to the floor. Reorienting himself and getting up, the supervillain snarled out a “Who are you?” at the scarlet figure.

“Call me Harmonia,” she said confidently, “I’m gonna ask you once to hand over your Miraculous and accept your fate, or I’ll beat you into submission. What will it be?”

As the civilians ran off, Gato Black assumed a fighting stance, just in time for his ally to arrive. From behind Harmonia, the teenage terrorist threw his warfan at her, aiming to slice her head right off of her shoulders.

The trajectory of said warfan, however, was interrupted by a needle the size of a kunai hitting it from the side and pinning it to a wall far away from Harmonia.

All three fighters turned towards the direction from which the needle came. Their eyes came to rest upon a girl in a fashionable purple fighting suit. In each of her hands were rapiers designed to look like needles.

“Another one…?” Gato Black mumbled angrily, “Who are you?”

“I am Chic Chick,” the new superheroine declared, “Prepare to meet your maker!”

“What maker is there to stop us? We have the _gods_ at our beck and call!” Muticus laughed haughtily.

“And so do I!” Harmonia snarled, swinging her whip at Gato Black while he was distracted. The elder evildoer managed to deflect it somewhat, but only so well; thus, the stinging of the whip left him reeling.

Seizing the opportunity, Chic Chick charged Gato Black, her rapiers ready to run him through. Seeing this, Muticus dropped from his perch, landing in the superpowered fashionista’s way. The two clashed for a while, though it was mostly Muticus blocking Chic Chick’s attacks; for once, the pavonine villain found himself at a disadvantage.

The voice of his f- his boss flashed in his mind.

_If the world is just, there won’t be much resistance when we use these Miraculous things. You’ll have the peace from him that you want in no time if we do this!_

“Muticus, we’re leaving.”

“What?!”

“We will win another day. Quick, now, before they can pursue us.”

“Ugh, fine!”

As the destructive duo escaped, Harmonia prepared to give chase; she was stopped, however, when Chic Chick put a hand on her shoulder.

“They’ll be back, you know.”

“Are you sure? Actually, that can wait - who _are_ you? You don’t have a Miraculous… do you?”

As the civilians who had been watching the seemingly invincible villains be driven off hesitantly approached them, a swarm of purple moths flew in from out of nowhere. At the same time, a bright light washed over her, reverting her to the form of a brunette teenager.

She didn’t have time to ask what happened when the moths took the form of a masked face.

“Citizens of this town,” the voice who had spoken to Ella articulated in a distorted, echoing voice, “I am Diamondback. What you saw was a Champion created by my _tenshi_. Gato Black & Muticus have laid waste to this town for far too long, misusing the powers they have come across.” 

Pointing to Ella, Diamondback continued, “I cannot stand by and watch them do that, hence the empowering of Miss Ella here. As for you, Miss Harmonia…”

“Yes?” Harmonia asked cautiously.

“Would you be open to the idea of a partnership? We seem to work well together, and I don’t think I can take on those two alone.”

“...let’s discuss things somewhere private, shall we?” Harmonia responded diplomatically. 

Turning to the crowd, she began to address them. “Everyone, I promise that I will work to stop the attacks of Muticus & Gato Black. With my powers,” she said, tossing up her whip and sending a magical swarm of ladybirds that swept through the town, fixing all the damages the supervillains had caused, “I will fight until the end to protect you all from them!”

“I will do the same,” Diamondback added, “I will help everyone to see this through, just as Miss Harmonia here promised!”

The crowd began to cheer. Taking the moment, the moth-face of Diamondback dissolved into a formless swarm and flew away; sensing that the Moth wielder was beckoning her to follow, Harmonia gave chase.

* * *

With the buzz the appearance of _real-life superheroes_ had caused, nobody noticed them moving throughout the city. Eventually, they came to a quiet place atop a tall building where nobody would see or hear them. Landing close to the ground, the moths swirled around, reforming into a young man in a purple suit. He did not look not much older than Muticus, and given the shared red hair, they could probably pass for brothers while outside the suits.

“A pleasure to meet you in person, Harmonia,” Diamondback greeted, “Shall we discuss terms and the like?”

“Yes. First, however, as Guardian-in-Training of the Miraculouses,” she inquired, causing Diamondback to raise an eyebrow, “I need to know how you got your hands on one of the stronger Miraculouses.”

“Found it on my bed last morning,” Diamondback answered simply, “Sorry that I can’t give you more details…”

Harmonia’s eyes widened, as if realizing something. “...My master knew I was going to take Muticus & Gato Black on,” Harmonia whispered, “and so he must have given you your Miraculous.”

“Master…?” Diamondback asked.

“...shit.” Harmonia whispered, “Nobody’s supposed to know about her! Shit, shit, shit!”

Diamondback walked up to her, and like Chic Chick before him, he placed his hand on her shoulder, this time meant in a reassuring way. “I’ll keep quiet,” he promised, “if you want me to. I’d offer to meet this master of yours with you and defend your mistakes, but that runs big risks.”

“Right, then,” Harmonia said seriously, causing Diamondback to back up a bit and raise his hands in mock-surrender, “I do intend to work with you, Diamondback, though I wasn’t expecting a partner. Whenever those two dickheads attack, can you make it?”

“As soon as I can,” Diamondback promised, “I’ll let you know if something comes up that interrupts me.”

He then grinned. “Do take care to show up _yourself_ , now!” he said teasingly.

“It would be hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it?” Harmonia bantered back. Diamondback nodded seriously.

“Now, then…” he said, “what can you tell me about how all of this started? The more I know, the more help I can be, but if there’s stuff you’re not allowed to tell me, you can and should refrain from telling me that stuff.”

“I only know so much myself,” the Ladybug wielder admitted, “but I do know that the Black Cat & Peafowl Miraculouses - the ones that Gato Black & Muticus are misusing - were lost for a long time. My master has been tracking them for some time now… and now that she knows their location, she chose me to become the Ladybug wielder, as it’s the only Miraculous whose power equals that of the Black Cat. They’re supposed to be partners, but now they’re facing each other…”

Diamondback took on a grave face. “...I assure you that if I get my hands on either of their Miraculouses,” he promised, “I’ll let you know as soon as I can.”

“Right…” Harmonia said, an awkward silence settling between the two, “Well… I should be going. I’ll talk to my master; don’t worry about me, okay?”

Before she could head off, however, Diamondback suddenly called out, “You bear a heavy burden like me - how could I not worry, _mea amica_?”

Not knowing the translation, it was Harmonia’s term to blush. She quickly swung away with her whip, leaving Diamondback to watch her become a speck in the distance.

His power ran out then, reverting him to his civilian self Robbie. Floating beside him, Nooroo asked him, “Did you see her blush? I think she likes you!”

“I didn’t notice anything, Nooroo. I’ve never been romantically lucky, but it’s cool; there’s more to life than love, you know.”

“Sorry,” Nooroo amended, “Don’t bring it up, but I’m a romantic at heart…”

“Got a special someone in your life?” Robbie teased, watching Nooroo eat the small candy he’d brought for him.

“...Duusu, the Peafowl kwami.”

“Oh… oh, shit. Sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Nooroo said softly while chewing on his candy, “There have been times when I was in what is now her position; many of us kwami are used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have had to…” Robbie frowned, “I won’t let that happen to you again in my lifetime - I promise!”

Having finished eating, Nooroo said, “...thank you. Let’s get home, shall we?”

“Right, right. Nooroo, Wings Unfold!”

Now transformed into Diamondback, Robbie headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harmonia had just arrived at her own house.

“I think that went really well!” Tikki cheered as Harmonia detransformed into Liz.

Liz was silent, a dreamy look on her face.

“Liz?” Tikki said, flying up to her and tapping her on the top of her head.

“...O-oh! Sorry, Tikki!” Liz stuttered, snapping out of whatever trance she'd been in.

“You aren’t attracted to Nooroo’s wielder, are you?”

“No!” Liz said immediately, before amending, “Well, maybe… I just got to know him, after all…”

“It’s okay…” Tikki said reassuringly, “Although many Ladybugs have gotten together with Black Cats, other pairs have happened.”

“Would you mind telling me about them?”

“I can’t name my previous wielders, remember?”

“Aww, you’re right…”

* * *

“Who _were_ those two, Dad?” Robbie’s brother Arnie asked in a room back at the house of their father, “Are they the ones you’ve been trying to draw out?”

“Well, the girl calling herself Harmonia is, at least,” Dave - the two’s father - answered, “All you need to do is take her Miraculous and get it to me. I’ll make the wish and make things as they should be for us.”

“Right… and what about that other one? Diamondback or whatever?”

“He’s in our way, so we’ll have to eliminate him in some way or another. If we get his Miraculous, it might make our job easier. Feel free to take his Miraculous or kill him - I’m not picky.”

“Wait, kill him?”

“The wish will revive anyone who dies during our search for the Ladybug Miraculous. They won’t remember a thing, so we’ll be able to move onto our new and better lives!”

“Okay…” Arnie said somewhat hesitantly, “let me know when I should be ready to transform with Duusu.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Dave said nonchalantly, getting back to his work. Arnie and an unhappy Duusu took this as their cue to leave.

 _The world is changing,_ all four Miraculous wielders thought as they went to bed that night, _and soon it will change again for the better._


	2. Quick Draw! Fighting, Hammer And Tongs!

The appearance of supervillains had already worsened American politics - _heaven knows they were already bad enough_ \- but the amount of discussion skyrocketed when super _heroes_ started coming out of the woodwork.

The President wanted to have the superheroes hunted down and arrested for vigilantism, but most people - conservative and liberal alike - agreed that they were doing the right thing and that their power was the only thing capable of stopping Gato Black & Muticus, so he kept his thoughts to himself. Granted, for many conservatives this was hypocritical, given their criticism of BLM protesters, but at least it was better than siding with the country’s leader.

The next time Gato Black & Muticus made their move, they’d simply made a sentimonster and commanded it to wreak havoc upon the city of Santa Marcus. As a result, Harmonia appeared and began fighting the sentimonster - an ebony-colored brute in armor later recorded as Hammerhard who had begun chucking and swinging hammers at everything in sight.

Hammerhard had originated from a construction worker named Jerry working on the construction of a library-to-be in town. It had been a long, arduous day of work, which had proved exhausting for Jerry and his coworkers; the stress was what had drawn Muticus’ amok to him

One of the civilians caught in the crossfire of the sentimonster was Jake Benitez, a young artist in his final year of high school. He’d been sketching out his newest comic at a park near his school when the sentimonster appeared, and had quickly grabbed his stuff and headed off to a safe distance.

He’d been so busy hiding behind a tree that he hadn’t noticed a _tenshi_ make its way into his pencil.

 _A young comic artist cowering in fear of real-life evils…_ Diamondback’s voice spoke in his mind, _How would you like to become a hero yourself?_

“You’re that moth guy, right?” Jake whispered, as not to draw the attention of Hammerhard, “I know you can give me superpowers, but why pick me?”

_I sense a strong desire for justice in you, Jake, and you’re already close by. You would be a fantastic Champion!_

“...okay, then,” Jake said, “but don’t get me killed, alright?”

_That’s the plan. Now then… the art of… well, art may be a long and tedious labor at times, but let’s see how fast you can create a happy ending to this tale!_

With that, Jake was enveloped in powerful energy, transforming him into… 

* * *

A nasty cracking sound rang out as Hammerhard’s warhammer was pushed back by Harmonia’s whip.

“That all you got, you mallet moron?” Harmonia taunted. She’d already deduced that the amok was hidden in that warhammer - the creature never threw it! 

The sentimonster responded with a deafening, deep cry of rage and chucked another hammer it had summoned at Harmonia, who dodged it easily by leaping away. Taking the opportunity, Hammerhard swung its warhammer at Harmonia, who had placed herself in its trajectory mid-leap.

In the nick of time, however, a pillar of sturdy material formed from out of the blue, intercepting the warhammer’s path with a loud _clang_.

As the sentimonster recoiled, Harmonia sensed someone nearby. Turning to her left, her eyes came upon a young man in rainbow-patterned designs not unlike that of a _desperado_ , complete with a black hat and a bandana checkered with white and brown. Instead of a gun holster, a tablet was attached to one of his arms, and he held one of those comically long pencils you could get at a theme park’s gift shop in his other hand. All those watching couldn’t help but notice how sharp that tip was… 

“Howdy, Harmonia,” the stranger greeted, “The name’s Quick Draw. Let’s put this fella out of its misery.”

“I’m assuming you’re another Champion, then,” Harmonia asked.

“Ayup,” Quick Draw nodded, tipping his hat, “It’s a real pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Save the admiration for later,” Harmonia said, turning in the direction of the sentimonster, “I think its amok is hidden in that big hammer!”

“Can do, Miss Harmonia,” Quick Draw affirmed with a lopsided smirk. He quickly began drawing on his tablet, and within seconds, a chainsaw of abnormally large size was created, floating in the air. Extending his hand, Quick Draw sent it zooming towards Hammerhard.

When the sentimonster who attempted to deter it by throwing hammers, the chainsaw jerked and sliced right through them. In a bid to protect itself, Hammerhard brought up its warhammer in an attempt to guard.

_Bad move._

The chainsaw started cutting into the warhammer, leaving enough of an incision that the amok leaked out.

Quickly, Harmonia swung her whip out, catching the amok. She then fixed up all of the damages with a cry of “Cleanser!”

Once that was done, she shook out her whip, a now-white feather flying out and away.

Cursing from their hiding point, Muticus and Gato Black covertly made their leave.

* * *

“There you are, Liz! You doing alright these days, _mea soror_?”

“I’m fine, Robbie. Did you get caught up in that sentimonster attack?”

“Thankfully, no. I heard it just fine, that said…”

“Yeah, I bet you could have heard it all the way from the other side of town.”

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I should be off.”

“Yeah, I have things to do as well. See you soon, I hope!”

* * *

Once he was out of sight and back home in his apartment, Nooroo came out of Robbie’s pockets.

“That’s your sister?” he asked innocently. “You don’t look like her…”

“Well, we’re not actually siblings. We’ve known each other for so long, though; the way I see it, she may as well be my sister. I guess we’re, like, unofficial siblings - does that make any sense?”

“I think so.”

“I will admit that I used to like her romantically, when I was younger… a few years ago I moved on.”

“She doesn’t like you like that, does she?”

“Not like that, buddy. Anyways, I didn’t know you knew Latin.”

“One of my past wielders was a leader of Rome.”

“Really?”

“Do the history books still speak of Romulus?”

“ _Romulus_?! The founder of Rome?!” Robbie gasped, “No way!”

“Yeah! His brother Remus was a Peafowl user, funnily enough.”

“What’s funny about it? The Peafowl evil… right?”

“Just that the Moth is against the Peafowl once more,” Nooroo amended, “and just so you know, Duusu isn’t evil - her _wielder_ is.”

“Oh… I guess that makes sense now. I was wondering why your love was a villain… I guess she isn’t, is she?”

* * *

“Wait, that’s what _mea amica_ means?!” Liz asked her master.

“Yes, Eliza,” Naomi Clarke, Guardian of the Miraculouses informed her, “It doesn’t seem like your partner was flirting with you. Were you hoping for it?”

“I don’t know… he seems nice, and I’m sure we’d be a good partnership, but I don’t really feel all that attracted to him…”

“Then there is no need to worry about that, darling. You will need allies you can trust, Eliza, and while romance is not inherently bad, love can be just as much of a weakness as it can be a strength.”

“Right, right. I guess it is fine to be just friends!”

“Also, you did splendidly in that fight earlier today. I have been thinking that if Diamondback proves himself trustable that we should bring him in as a co-Guardian…”

“I thought the idea was to minimize knowledge of the Miraculouses,” Liz questioned, “Wouldn’t that be a risk?”

“If he becomes a liability, then we can eliminate him as a threat,” Naomi shrugged, “We will be careful, though. Next time there is an attack, I will let you decide if it is smart to bring him in then.”  
“With all due respect, Master,” Liz pointed out, “I’ve only known him for two attacks. Wouldn’t it be best to gauge things after a longer while?”

“You make an excellent point, Eliza,” Naomi nodded approvingly, “Bring him by whenever you think he’s ready, and share a few Moth-related tricks with him so he can defend himself if his Champions fail.”

“Understood, Master,” Liz nodded, “Also, would it be too much hassle to just call me Liz?”

“It was a formality,” Naomi laughed, scratching the back of her head, “Sorry, Liz. I’m used to calling people by whatever their names are, but you’ve opened me to the diversity of the world.”

“We made an agreement, didn’t we?” Liz smiled, “I update you on the state of the world since you came out of hiding and you teach me about the Miraculouses.”

“I suppose so,” Naomi smiled, “Now, could you teach me more about how my smartphone works?”

“Sure!”


End file.
